


Ruby Tuesday

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chanukah, F/F, Family, Gen, Hanukkah, Love, Love Confessions, holiday fic, i cried like five times writing it get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "Before you don a shield, or put on a cape, before any of that fighting, there’s a different fight. A fight inside you. Every hero has to make the decision in their lives, whether they want to fight for a better world or sit by and let everything play out without them in it. Before heroes fight for the oppressed, before they lead a rebellion, they have to decide who they are and what they believe in.”A Chanukah story about finding love, hope, and family.





	1. aleph

**Author's Note:**

> here u go lads an eight part series that'll be updated each day of Chanukah (or Hanukkah whatever floats ur boat). the title is taken from a song by the rolling stones that i most definitely recommend
> 
> a huge thank u to my buddy [rachel](http://sara-fucking-lance.tumblr.com) who helped edit this and patiently listened to me cry over this like every single day i wrote it
> 
> enjoy, and happy chanukah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena’s running late. 

They had sworn that this meeting wouldn’t take too long, and she makes a mental note to send Jess an expletive-filled email as soon as she gets back to her office. She glances at her watch unsubtly, trying to get the man giving his report to hurry along. It doesn’t work. The clock on the wall inches closer and closer to 2:45, and when she realises the presentation is nowhere near finished, she excuses herself momentarily, and calls the only person she knows can help.

“Hello?” Kara answers after the first ring.

“Kara, it’s Lena.”

“Oh, hey!”

“I hate to do this on such short notice,” Lena sighs, and then she pauses, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Where are you? It sounds like there’s a hurricane blowing.”

“Uh, just got the windows down while I drive,” Kara replies, “what’s up?”

“I have a favor to ask, and it’s time sensitive.”

Lena doesn’t know exactly when she became this adult, but she thinks it suits her, organizing after school pick up, worrying about lunches and stationary and being in charge of an actual human being. And despite the circumstances, she loves it. She just wishes she had more time to actually be at the after school pick ups and preparing the lunches instead of sending lunch money and getting to put her little human to bed every single night instead of running around L Corp. 

“I’m always happy to help, you know that.” Lena smiles at the sincerity she can hear in Kara’s voice. In another lifetime, one without the chaos and constant trouble, Lena thinks maybe she could’ve had it all. In another lifetime she could’ve had time to do the school pick ups and she’d have been able to love Kara as much as her heart would allow. In another lifetime, she could have a family. She could be happy.

“I’m supposed to be at the middle school in fifteen minutes, but this meeting’s gonna take forever, and--”

“I won’t make it there in time but I know someone I can message.”

“Are they reliable?”

Lena can practically hear the smile in Kara’s voice. “Very.”

“And you’ll meet them at the house?”

“I’m on my way there now.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Kara,” Lena says, and Kara just laughs.

“I’m too clumsy to save lives. Hey Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m excited to spend Chanukah with you.”

“I’m glad.”

“I can’t wait to kick your ass at dreidel.”

Lena laughs. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“See you tonight?”

“See you later.”

Lena hangs up the phone and makes her way back to the meeting, despite the fact she won’t be able to pay any attention; the thought of seeing Kara later that night, the warmness she feels in her chest, is enough to keep Lena preoccupied for hours.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2/8 - ft. Ruby and sufganiyot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday i forgot my sufganiyah at home and today there's an entire chapter dedicated to kara making them. coincidence????????????

Kara lands amidst gasps and pointing fingers, and smiles at the middle schoolers who stare at her in awe. She searches the small crowd of people the end of the school day brings, and spots the girl she’s looking for.

 

“Ruby! Over here!” she yells, waving her arms embarrassingly. “Ruby!!!!”

 

If Ruby is surprised to see Supergirl, she doesn’t let on. The sea of middle schoolers parts and she wanders over to where Kara stands.

 

“Hi Ruby! Ready to get home?”

 

“I told Lena that I can ride the bus; she doesn’t have to worry about picking me up,” Ruby replies, fidgeting with her bag strap. Kara smiles, remembering Lena’s shock and abhorrence the last time Ruby mentioned taking the school bus. At the time, Kara thought about how fun it would be to get Lena on a bus, just to keep her grounded. She still plans on making it happen somehow.

 

“You know what’s better than taking a bus, though?”

 

“What?”

 

“Flying home.” Ruby’s eyes widen, and Kara’s not sure if it’s fear or excitement, but she rushes to quash any doubts Ruby may have. “It’ll be totally safe, we’ll go as high and as fast as you want. Well, within reason, of course.”

 

Ruby nods a vehement yes, and Kara takes the girl’s backpack, putting it over her own shoulders. 

 

“May I?” she asks, holding her arms open, and with another nod from Ruby, picks her up. Ruby wraps her arms around Supergirl’s neck , gripping as tightly as she can.

 

“Let’s go.” And with one last wave to the crowd, they’re gone.

 

Kara takes Ruby on the scenic route home, letting her breathe in the fresh air and the incredible views. Kara loves flying with people for the first time, hearing their heart race and almost smelling the adrenaline that pumps through them. It’s the same every time, the same as the first time Kara had flown on earth: breathtaking, ridiculously fun, and feeling as though you’re seeing the world for the very first time. By the time they land at the Arias house, Ruby’s eyes are shining with a wonder Kara wishes she could see more often.

 

“That was incredible,” Ruby says. “I’m gonna be top shit at school tomorrow.”

 

“Language,” Kara admonishes with a smile as she pulls the house key from her pocket and unlocks the front door.

 

“How do you have a key to my house?”

 

“Uh, Kara gave it to me,” she explains, not meeting Ruby’s eyes. “She was supposed to pick you up but couldn’t get away from work. She also gave me explicit instructions that you’re to do your homework as soon as you get home because she wants to hang out when she gets here.”

 

“Whatever,” Ruby replies, pushing passed Kara and entering the house. “Do you think if I tell my teacher that my mom went crazy and tried to kill a bunch of people and I’m living with strangers, then I won’t have to do my homework?”

 

“I think if you tell that to your teacher, Ale- uh, Agent Danvers will get you in trouble and Lena will make you do your homework anyway.”

 

“Well in that case, will you help me with my algebra?”

 

“I gotta get going, kiddo, but Kara should be here in like five minutes and she’s just as good at math as I am.” Ruby throws her arms around Supergirl, and squeezes tightly. Kara smiles softly at her.

 

“See you next time, Supergirl.”

 

“Later, Kiddo.”

 

She zooms out the front door, leaving Ruby to her homework. 

 

And then, moments later, she comes tripping through the same door at normal speed, adjusting the glasses that slip down her nose.

 

“Hey, Rubes, sorry I’m a bit late,” Kara calls out. She ventures further into the house, finding Ruby setting up shop at the kitchen counter.

 

“It’s okay,” Ruby replies, “Supergirl flew me home. It was awesome.”

 

“Oh, I bet it was,” Kara says, suppressing a laugh. “You hungry yet? I’m gonna make a start on dinner.”

 

“Can you help me with my math while you cook?”

 

“Of course. And if you finish quickly--”

 

“I can help make dessert,” Ruby finishes. And they get to work.

 

It had been six months since Supergirl had managed to stop Reign, enough time for the small makeshift family to fall into routine, enough time for them to become comfortable with one another. When Sam’s adoptive mother had refused to take Ruby -  _ “I’m too old to get involved in this all over again” _ \- Lena put up her hand. Well, more accurately, Lena was forcibly dragged away from Mrs Arias by Kara before she had the chance to verbally (or physically) abuse her. And despite her friend’s noble intentions, Kara knew Lena could barely take care of herself let alone a small human. 

 

And so Kara moved in as well. It worked out better, with Kara balancing out Lena’s unpredictable schedule and Lena learning to say ‘no’ whenever Kara agreed to something outrageous. It earns them sleepless nights and petty bickering and Winn calling them the Tanners almost nonstop, but it’s worth it. It has to be.

 

“And so then x equals four?” Ruby asks, brow furrowed as she scribbles away in her notebook.

 

“Yep, you got it buddy! Now pack away all your books and come help me roll out this dough.”

 

Ruby scrambles to help Kara in the kitchen, taking a rolling pin and getting to work.

 

“What’re we making?” Ruby asks, flattening the dough.

 

“Sufganiyot,” Kara replies, “it’s the hebrew word for jelly donut.”

 

Ruby gasps. “We’re making donuts??”

 

“Hanukkah starts tomorrow night and every year I make sufganiyot. Alex will kill me if I don’t.”

 

“Hanukkah's the one with the candles, right? The oil lasted longer than it should’ve so it was a miracle, so you get to eat donuts and fried potatoes?”

 

Kara hands Ruby a a silver cutter and they begin cutting their dough.

 

“That’s what people know about, but it’s about so much more than just oil and candles and donuts. It’s about political rebellion, and fighting against oppression, and maintaining your beliefs and identity when everybody’s telling you to be different.”

 

“That’s cool,” Ruby says absentmindedly, but Kara doesn’t take it personally; she knows Ruby has more important things to worry about.

 

They drop their dough into the hot oil, and Kara feels her phone buzz while she watches the donuts fry.

 

“Lena’s running really late tonight,” Kara says as she reads the message, and Ruby just sighs in reply. Kara feels the same disappointment. “How about we finish up these donuts and take a picnic to her office, huh?”

 

“Do you think she’ll mind?”

  
“Mind? Rubes, she’s gonna  _ love _ us. We’re bringing her lasagna and fresh donuts.”


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/8 of A Supergirl Chanukah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly shorter chapter but we're getting there my dudes i promise

Lena thinks she remembers her mother. Not Lillian; her real mother. Or rather, she remembers the small apartment they used to live in, with its creaky floorboards and the steady hum of the tired refrigerator. She remembers the smell of the perfume that would envelop her after hugs from the faceless woman, and the beat of her mother’s heart against her ear. She remembers all the things she lost with Lillian.

 

She made a promise to herself, long ago before Lex went mad, that if she ever became a mother, she wouldn’t be Lillian. She’d be attentive and warm and loving. She’d be a real mom.

 

Which is why she’s so upset that she’s still at office at 8pm, with Ruby waiting at home. She knows she’s not Ruby’s mother, nor would she ever try to take Sam’s place. But she wants Ruby to know that she’s loved and that everything will be okay. She wants her to feel safe.

 

“Ms. Luthor, I’m gonna head home,” says Jess from the doorway. 

 

Lena smiles warmly at her assistant. “Have a great evening, Jess.”

 

And just like that, she’s alone once more. Mere months ago, a night like this one would’ve been exciting for Lena; leftover paperwork and playing email-catch up meant she didn’t have to face another night in her sterile apartment, staring at her Netflix list and polishing off a bottle of wine. Nights like these were a distraction from her loneliness, now they’re just a reminder that there’s someone waiting for her at home.

 

As she works, Lena lets her mind drift, as she often does nowadays. She makes mental lists as she signs papers, thinking about her schedule for the coming weeks and remembers the Supergirl statue dedication coming up. The thought of Supergirl brings a smile to Lena’s face - will Kara ever admit to being the hero? It hadn’t taken Lena very long to figure out, although a lot longer than she’d be proud to admit. But in the end it wasn’t the odd hours and the running off at a moment’s notice that clued Lena in. It was looking into Supergirl’s blue eyes and feeling safe. And then it was going home and Kara’s blue eyes giving her the exact same feeling.

 

And Lena doesn’t mind pretending to be clueless. She trusts that when the time is right, Kara will tell her everything. And if she never does, well, having two friends is better than having one.

 

A soft knock at the door lets her take a break from the paperwork she’s gonna fire someone over tomorrow.

 

“Come in,” she calls, and when she sees Kara and Ruby standing at her door she feels a warmth spread through her and she feels so very lucky to be friends with Kara Danvers.

 

“Hope you haven’t eaten,” Kara says, “because we brought enough food to feed, like, five Supergirls.”

 

“And Kara and I made sufganiyot,” Ruby adds. “And I stopped her from eating them all before we got here.”

 

Lena laughs and stands from her desk, crossing the room and hugging Ruby. The warmth only amplifies when Ruby squeezes her tightly in return. Despite the circumstances that brought Ruby under her care, Lena loves having her around.

 

“I’m sorry I had to work late again.”

 

“It’s okay, Kara helped me with my math and then taught me about political rebellion.”

 

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Oh did she now?”

 

“I was telling her about Chanukah, is that a crime?” Kara retorts, raising an eyebrow of her own. When Kara and Lena first became friends, it was little things like that that made Lena’s stomach flutter. The small, subtle moments when Lena wasn’t sure if they were teetering on the edge of something more than friendship, standing on a precipice and ready to fall into an unknown. But now Lena thinks that maybe that’s all it’ll ever be, suggestive winks and lingering hugs and raised eyebrows that would lead to nothing but more butterflies taking over Lena’s internal organs.

 

“You gonna join us?” Lena looks down, shaken free of her thoughts, and sees Ruby and Kara sitting on the floor around the coffee table. She smiles at her two favourite women and kicks off her shoes, sitting firmly between them both.

 

_ This will have to be enough _ , she thinks as she feels Kara’s thigh brush against her own, as Kara lays her hand on Lena’s forearm as she tells a story. 

 

_ This will be enough _ , she thinks as Ruby laughs hysterically at the way Kara’s cheeks balloon with food. 

 

The warmth swells inside her once more, and Lena knows by now that it’s just how you feel when you’re surrounded with the family you love more than anything.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of a Supergirl Chanukah - posted early bc i don't want to upload on shabbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twice in one day? what a time to be alive!   
> (though this does mean there won't be an update tomorrow and for that i apologise)
> 
> as always, enjoy!

Kara knows she doesn’t have to tuck a middle schooler into bed every night, but she insists on doing it anyway.

 

She remembers how she felt when she first landed on earth, alone and scared and still mourning the loss of her family. She remembers how the air on earth felt different and how she prayed constantly for someone to come and tell her it was all a joke, that she could return home. She remembers Eliza sitting by her bedside every night for months and months on end, having soft conversations and lulling her to sleep with her presence alone.

 

She knows that Ruby’s situation isn’t the same as her’s, but Kara sits by her bedside anyway, and Ruby hasn’t yet told her to stop.

 

Tonight Kara thinks she’s asleep already, but before she can sneak out of the room she hears a soft voice.

 

“Kara?” Ruby asks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If my mom is from Krypton, that means I’m half alien, right?” Kara thinks for a few moments; Ruby’s potential powers had been discussed ad nauseum at the DEO. They reached the conclusion that she’d be tested once things had settled down, not that they’d told Ruby any of that. But now Kara feels compelled to tell her the truth.

 

“I guess it does.”

 

“If I have powers, will I be evil, too?” She can hear the fear in her voice, the terror at the thought that she might be like Reign. Kara doesn’t doubt Ruby’s spent countless nights lying awake and thinking of the what ifs. She feels her heart break for what feels like the hundredth time. She sits back down on the foot of Ruby’s bed.

 

“Oh honey, you don’t have to worry about-”

 

“My mom… she  _ killed _ all those people and she tried to kill you and Lena and Alex and --”

 

“Shhh. Ruby. The situation with your mom is different.”

 

“Why?? Supergirl’s from Krypton and she’s a superhero. She’s good.” 

 

“Okay, look. We talk about heroes and superheroes and soldiers and all of that, right? They fight the big battles and they save the world. Like, Supergirl, like…” Kara searches for another example.

 

“Like the Maccabees.”

 

Kara smiles. “Right. Like the Maccabees. But before you don a shield, or put on a cape, before any of that fighting, there’s a different fight. A fight inside you. You think Supergirl was always a hero, automatically good? You think the Maccabees were born ready to fight? Every hero - every single one - has to make the decision in their lives, whether they want to fight for a better world or sit by and let everything play out without them in it. Before heroes fight for the oppressed, before they lead a rebellion, they have to decide who they are and what they believe in.”

 

“But what does that have to do with my mom?”

 

“What you have to remember is that people don’t fight between good and evil, they fight between good and apathy. Between caring and not caring. But your mom…. She was born with a darkness inside of her. She was born to be-”

 

“A world killer.”

 

“Exactly. Being Reign was never her choice; it went against everything she wanted to be. And every single day of her life - up until a few months ago - she fought that darkness, and she fought to be good. To work hard, and to give you the best life she could. And that takes so much more strength than regular heroes. To combat the bad and  _ still  _ find the strength to be good? That’s your mom. Stronger than any hero there is, stronger than any warrior there ever was.”

 

“But she lost, Kara. She’s not good anymore. None of that stuff matters because she’s Reign now.”

 

“Just because the battle is lost doesn’t mean the war is over. Your mom is still in there, Ruby. She’s not done fighting, and she’ll be back soon enough.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Kara hears the quiver in Ruby’s voice and sighs. She gets up from the beanbag she usually sits in and climbs into bed beside Ruby, throwing her arm around her, leaning her head on Ruby’s and comforting her as best she can.

 

“Sometimes when science fails us… when we fail ourselves… that’s when faith comes into our lives. I have faith that whichever god you think is listening will provide us with comfort. I have faith that Alex and the DEO are working hard to help your mom. I have faith in mine and Lena’s cooking abilities to keep you alive and healthy for when she gets home. And I have faith that your mom is fighting for her good, that she’ll be okay. And that faith will keep me going until your mom comes back home.”

 

“Maybe you have enough faith for the both of us.”

 

Kara laughs. “Maybe. But anyway, now you gotta go to sleep and get enough rest for tomorrow night. Alex is gonna come over and we’ll light the Hanukkah candles and I get to whip everyone’s butt with my amazing dreidel skills.”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

“‘Night Rubes.”

 

Kara lies there with Ruby a while longer, until she hears her heart rate slow down with sleep and her breathing evens out. And then, as quietly and as carefully as she can, she slips out of the room. She’s surprised to see Lena in the hallway, hovering outside of Ruby’s room.

 

“Hey,” Kara whispers, “when did you get here?”

 

“Right around the time the rousing monologue started,” Lena says. Kara blushes. 

 

“Oh, that’s so embarrassing.”

 

“No. It was beautiful. Perfect, even.” There’s a look in Lena’s eyes that Kara can’t quite place, manic and hopeful and maybe a little bit scared. They walk through to the living room and Kara falls onto the couch face first. With a muffled groan, she holds out a hand to Lena as an invitation to join her.

 

“Kara, can you sit up please?” Kara follows the instructions, straightening her glasses. She sees Lena, still standing, wringing her hands nervously.

 

“Lena? Everything okay?”

 

Lena stops pacing, landing directly in front of Kara. She looks down at her with her bright green eyes and takes a deep breath, steadying herself.

 

“Kara.”

 

“Lena?”

 

“Kara, I’m in love with you.”


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/8 of the supergirl chanukah fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this a few hours ahead of schedule but i will definitely not have time tomorrow and will have to sort out how i'm going to post the remaining ones with little internet on a campsite in the middle of nowhere but oh well 
> 
> enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Lena doesn’t think of herself as brave. She thinks, maybe, she’s done what needed to be done to survive. She’s fought for her place in the Luthor family and at L Corp and she doesn’t take anybody’s shit. She’s always thought that too much bravery and courage is a sign of arrogance with a hint of stupidity.

 

And in this moment of courage, Lena feels so very, very stupid.

 

Her words hang in the air between her and Kara, an admission that she by no means planned on making when she left the office earlier that night.

 

_ I’m in love with you. _

 

Lena doesn’t move, she doesn’t breathe. She hopes that she can turn invisible or maybe Kara will forget she’s standing there. She looks to the floor, unwilling to face Kara’s sharp blue eyes all over her body. Finally, Kara finds her voice.

 

“You… you love. Me.”

 

“I’m sorry, shouldn’t have said anything-” Lena scrambles, before being cut off by Kara.

 

“No, don’t apologize. I just… why now?”

 

Lena laughs softly; she was asking herself the same question. “I… I heard you talking to Ruby, about fighting to be good. My whole life, I fought. To be a Luthor, to run my company, I’ve been fighting for so many things. And what you were saying to Ruby… I was standing there and I thought about how I’m constantly fighting to be good. But you, Kara you make me want to fight for more than that. You make me want to be the best I can be, and absolutely nothing less. I love you and I’ve loved you for so long and I’m sick of pretending that I don’t.” She takes a deep breath and looks into Kara’s eyes. “I’m in love with you.”

 

Before Lena can regret anything Kara stands up from the couch and closes the small distance between herself and Lena. And slowly, very slowly, she leans forward, bringing their lips together.

 

Lena has kissed a handful of people in her life, old flames, drunken mistakes, adolescent dares. But none of them come even close to the tangle of breaths and lips and passion Lena finds herself currently embroiled in. Kissing Kara is like stepping out of shade and into the sun, it’s like falling when you know you’ll be caught at the bottom. It’s absolutely everything and Lena feels as though if she ever stops kissing Kara, she’ll simply cease to be.

 

And when they finally pull apart, Lena knows that from this moment on, her life will be worthless unless she has Kara by her side.

 

“Wow,” Kara breathes.

 

“Wow,” Lena echoes.

 

“Wow,” comes Alex’s voice from the doorway, a half-eaten sufganiyah in her hand and a smirk playing on her lips. Lena and Kara jump apart, both turning a deep shade of red.

 

Alex saunters into the room, passing them both, and turns on the television. She settles on the couch and takes another bite of her snack.

 

“It’s… not what it looks like?” Kara says. 

 

“Then how come you’re still holding hands?”

 

Lena looks down and sees her hand still entwined with Kara’s. Neither of them let go. Kara changes tactics.

 

“What’re you even doing here?” 

 

“You texted me earlier about the sufganiyot so I came to get some. Now that I’m here, it seems you two are also gettin’ some.” Lena wishes she could sink into the ground rather than face Alex’s smirk anymore.

 

“Have you really thought about this?” Alex asks, turning a bit more serious. “This is… it’s complicated.”

 

“Because a Luthor and Super would never work?”

 

“You  _ know? _ ” Kara shrieks whilst Alex continues to glare at her with an intensity Lena wants to squirm under. “I guess we’ll discuss it later,” she mumbles

 

“I’m not my brother, Agent Danvers, nor my mother. And I have done more than enough to prove my loyalty to you both. I’m in love with your sister and if she lets me, I plan on being in her life for as long as I possibly can be. If you have a problem with me, I hope you can move past it and we can both act civilly towards one another.” Lena feels Kara squeeze her hand and she knows that she will bodyslam Alex Danvers if it means being with Kara.

 

“While it’s nice to know how much you love my sister,” Alex replies, “I was gonna say it’s complicated because you’ve got a preteen in the next room who relies on the both of you. What if something goes wrong here? What happens when you have your first fight and she’s caught in the middle, or - and I’m not saying I want it to happen - but if you break up and her already broken world is completely shattered?”

 

Lena falters. She’s been so caught up in her own emotions, she didn’t stop to think about Ruby. And judging by the look on her face, Kara’s feeling the same way.

 

“I’m happy for you guys, I really am, but you gotta think about Ruby now, too.”

 

“You’re right,” Kara says softly, “but… I’ve never felt this strongly about someone before. And I… somehow I know… that this is it. This is it.” She turns to face Lena. Lena feels so much warmth swirling through her body she thinks she must be glowing. “I love you, Lena. And I’ll never stop loving you.”

 

“Everything will be fine, Alex,” Lena manages to say, tearing her gaze away from Kara. “Nothing’s gonna come between us.”

 

Alex smiles sadly. “I thought that, too, once. Just, for both of your sakes, be careful.”

 

She stands up, placing a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

 

“At least we won’t have to deal with any of your awkward sexual tension anymore.”

 

“Hey! We were never awkward,” Kara replies, but even Lena knows she’s lying.

 

“See you tomorrow at mine for Menorah lighting,” Alex says before she exits, leaving Kara and Lena alone once more.

 

The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable but rather contemplative, Alex’s words still running through their minds. 

 

“She’s right, you know,” Lena whispers. The elation she felt earlier begins to wane and is replaced by weariness. “What’re we gonna do.”

 

Kara leans forward and kisses her deeply, before resting her forehead against Lena’s.

 

“We’re gonna do the best we can. And we’re gonna do it together.”


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6/8 of supergirl chanukah fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is clearly a bad time to post but here u all go it's the best i can do xx hope ur enjoying ur chanukah and also this fic

Kara is having a fantastic morning.

 

The sun shines through the back glass doors, her favorite playlist is blasting her favorite tunes, the pancakes she’s cooking smell amazing, and she can feel her girlfriend’s eyes follow her as she moves about the kitchen.

 

Her girlfriend.

 

Her genius, beautiful, sensitive, compassionate girlfriend.

 

Whom she woke up beside.

 

Kara is having the best morning ever.

 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Kara sing-songs as she flips one of the pancakes.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Lena replies, and Kara can practically hear her raising an eyebrow. “Well I can still feel your--”

 

“Are those pancakes??” Ruby exclaims, bouncing in the room. Kara whips around and tries her hardest not to make eye contact with a blushing Lena. They had planned on discussing what they were going to tell Ruby about their relationship last night, but had, instead, gotten distracted by other, more fun things.

 

“Yeah bud, we got fresh pancakes for breakfast! Gotta get pumped for Chanukah tonight!” Kara says excitedly. 

 

Lena grabs the cutlery from the drawer, leaning in towards Kara and whispering, “That was close.”

 

“Do you think we should tell her?” Kara replies.

 

“I think she’ll find out soon enough anyway, she might walk in on something or we could be photographed-”

 

“So we tell her.”

 

“Tell me what?” Ruby asks innocently, getting the orange juice from the fridge.

 

“Uh… tell you how excited I am for pancakes!” Lena says, and Kara struggles not to laugh at how bad a liar Lena is.

 

“Okay, weirdo,” Ruby replies, sitting down at the breakfast table as Kara serves the pancakes. Once they’re all settled and eating, Lena clears her throat and nods subtly to Kara. Kara wants to roll her eyes; of course Lena is making her take point on this one.

 

“Ruby,” Kara begins to say, “We-”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Ruby says, cutting her off, pushing the food around her plate. 

 

“Of course, honey,” Lena says.

 

“Well I was thinking a lot about what Kara said last night, about striving to be good and trying to be our best, and... “

 

“And?”

 

Ruby looks up at Kara and Lena. “I wanna visit my mom.”

 

“Rubes…”

 

“I know she’s dangerous, and-and not really my mom right now. But mom is good. She’s my good. She taught me how to be kind and she taught me right from wrong and not to lie and all that stuff.”

 

“She’s a great mom,” Kara agrees.

 

“And you don’t give up on what you believe in. And I believe in her,” she finishes simply.

 

“Ruby, sweetie, it’s not just up to us,” Lena says softly. “The DEO probably won’t allow it, and I’m not sure--”

 

“Please?” Ruby asks. “You can talk to Alex about it and organise all the clearance and stuff.”

 

“It might not be the best time-”

 

“I miss her,” Ruby says, her voice rising. She pushes her chair away from the table and stands up. Angry tears fall down her cheeks. “I wanna see her. I’m her daughter, you can’t keep her from me! It’s not fair!” Lena stands and pulls Ruby into a hug. Ruby sinks into her embrace, soft sobs making her body shake. Kara looks on sadly, subtly wiping away her own tears.

 

Again, she’s reminded of her own parents, of watching her planet destroy itself. Of being alone and scared and wishing for nothing more than the embrace of her mom. She remembers Astra, standing across from her, and thinking that maybe she could be good again, maybe Kara could convince her to behave and then she’d have a piece of home again. 

 

And she remembers holding a dying Astra in her arms, and the pain of losing her all over again.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kara says, and Lena shoots her a look that she reads as ‘what the fuck we should probably discuss this’. “No promises, though. Now go get ready for school.”

 

Ruby runs off to finish getting ready and Lena turns to Kara.

 

“What are you thinking, you can’t just let her in to see Sam!”

 

“I’m gonna speak to Alex and see what we can do,” Kara says. “She’s right. She deserves to see her mom.”

 

“But she has some inane hope that her mom’s gonna get better! She’s not getting better, Kara, as much as we wish she were. It’s no use getting her hopes up.”

 

“It’s not getting her hopes up, it’s giving her a chance to say goodbye, or to just… it’ll give her closure. I’ve been through this, Lena. I know how she feels and I really think that it’s something she needs to do.”

 

Kara can practically hear the wheels turning in Lena’s head as she thinks the scenario through. 

 

“Fine. Speak to Alex. But I get to be there, the whole time, to make sure she’s okay. Got it?”

 

“Got it.”

 

\--

 

“No way in hell.”

 

“C’mon Alex, please?”

 

“Reign sits in the middle of her cell all day every day, she barely opens her eyes. There’s no point.”

 

Noonan’s is strangely empty for a lunch time, and Kara and Alex sit at a table as far away from the door as possible.

 

“Pleaaaaaase?”

 

“You want me to give security clearance to a twelve year old and one of the most famous women in America. This is going to end horrendously.”

 

“Ruby needs this. And if we’re being honest, so does Lena and so do I. Sam was our friend, and we can’t just pretend she died. She’s sitting in a cell in the DEO and we’re just out here living our lives.”

 

Alex sighs in resignation. 

 

“Fine. I’ll speak to J’onn and organise it as soon as possible. We’ll probably do it at night, to minimise witnesses, which means we’ll have to cancel a Chanukah lighting.”

 

“Actually,” Kara smiles, “I have an idea.”


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night 7/8 of supergirl chanukah ft. the deo and reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about science and electricity but shrug emoji let's just ignore it

Alex never used to like Chanukah.

 

The Danvers weren’t big on present giving, though she did get some gelt. She hated having to compare her small menorah to her friends’ giant Christmas trees with dozens of presents strewn beneath it. She hated having to compare her friends’ gingerbread snacks and candy canes to her mom’s olive flavoured snacks (Eliza ‘Health Nut’ Danvers never gave her children fried foods, let alone sufganiyot and chocolate coins, but found healthy ways to celebrate the olive oil miracle). And they were banned from playing dreidel after The Incident that involved a broken arm (Alex), a black eye (Eliza), and a lot of hysterical crying (Kara).

 

As she grew and left her parents’ home, Alex began to appreciate the holiday by making small traditions for herself. First and foremost, she ate as many fried foods as possible. Secondly, she played as much dreidel as her competitive heart desired. And then she bought the biggest menorah she could find and she put it in the front window of every apartment she lived in.

 

(Look, it was no Shavuot or Sukkot - her favourite holidays - but the lights were pretty and the food was great and she didn’t feel guilty when she had to work like she did on the other holidays.)

 

“This is a safety hazard,” J’onn grumbles to himself, and Alex can’t help but smile. She doesn’t know how she convinced him to do this (actually she does know and she’s not ashamed of using her best sad puppy dog eyes like Kara does) but she knows his heart is made of gold and he wants what’s for best for the little makeshift family that keeps steadily expanding around them.

 

They stand together on the balcony - Alex, J’onn, Kara, Lena, Winn, James and Ruby - and Winn puts the finishing touches on bolting Alex’s big menorah to the DEO balcony. Only night shift workers are in the building behind them, and once they finish lighting the first night of candles, Alex would prep Kara, Lena and Ruby all together; she was, after all, the agent in charge of overseeing Sam.

 

“Have you told Ruby about you and Lena yet?” Alex whispers to Kara.

 

“We were going to this morning,” she replies, “but then this came up.”

 

“Hey Kara?” Ruby calls from across the balcony.

 

“Yeah, sweetie?”

 

“I already know about you and Lena.” Everybody stops and stares at Ruby. In the back of her mind, Alex makes a note that there’s no way human ears could’ve heard the conversation between her and Kara. Half-Kryptonian ears, however, may not have a problem.

 

“You… do?” 

 

“I heard your conversation this morning. And I saw you secretly holding hands in the car on the way over.”

 

“I KNEW IT,” Winn bellows, and turns to James. “I told you. I TOLD you!”

 

“Can we get this Chanukah show on the road?” Lena asks with a sigh, her cheeks burning red.

 

“I wanna know how it happened,” Winn says. “Who asked who out? Did one of you cry? Has Alex given the shovel talk?”

 

“ANYWAY, one of the traditions of Chanukah is publicising the miracle of the oil lasting for seven extra days,” Kara explains to her friends, trying to change the subject though she knows none of them care. “So we light our menorah in places they can be seen by lots of other people, usually a window.”

 

“Or the balcony of a secret government building,” Alex interjects, and everybody laughs except J’onn.

 

Kara steps forward with the bottle of olive oil they use to light the menorah. 

 

“Do we do it from the left or the right?” she asks.

 

“The right,” Alex sighs, “it’s always the right.”

 

“But I remember doing it from the left,” Kara says.

 

“No, we light them from the left, but we set it up starting from the right. We go through this every damn year.”

 

“Does it matter?” Winn asks.

 

“Yes,” the sisters reply together.

 

“Just pour the damn oil in, Kara.” Alex says. When the oil has been poured into the small cup on the far right side of the menorah, as well as the one on the middle, taller branch. Alex places small wicks on the top of each one, and lights the shamash. Kara takes a small candle and takes the flame from the shamash. She sings the blessings as she lights the other lamp, ushering in the first night of Chanukah.

 

Alex hasn’t been religious since she was a teenager and old enough to make her own decisions. Her parents may have found comfort in their religion, but Alex always felt the rules were too stifling and humanity’s idea of God didn’t line up with her own theories about the universe and its inhabitants. 

 

But, like every year, listening to her sister sing the blessings and launch into Maoz Tsur, and watching the small flames flicker bravely against the cold night air, Alex remembers what she loved about Judaism growing up. The wonder, the peacefulness, the feeling of family.

 

Now, standing on the balcony with their small contingency, Alex feels that all over again. Despite the hardships she’s faced in the past year, Alex watches her sister kiss her girlfriend, she watches Ruby stare at the candles in awe, and she allows herself to feel safe, to feel happy.  She allows herself a moment of tranquility and calm before the rest of the night’s unpleasant proceedings. 

 

\--

 

Alex never realised how ominous the dark hallways of the DEO could be. The building had been her second home for so long, she barely noticed it anymore. But she watches the way Ruby’s eyes dart about, the way she clings tightly to Lena’s side, how she never lets go of Kara’s hand. And then she sees the cold, cement hallways as what they are: sterile and scary. 

 

They’re standing outside a door that leads into a room with a contained cell. She crouches down so she’s looking up at Ruby. 

 

“Okay, Ruby, this is gonna be a bit scary, okay? You gotta remember that Reign might look like your mom, but she’s not. And that we’re still trying to find a way to fix this.”

 

“Will… does she talk?” Ruby asks.

 

Alex shakes her head. “She’s been unresponsive for months. But that doesn’t mean she can’t hear you. And remember, you can’t touch the cell; it’s programmed to badly shock anybody who touches it.”

 

“Kara and I will be here the whole time,” Lena assures her, and Ruby nods her head.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

\--

 

It had been months since Reign had been trapped in the DEO, and yet the sight of her sitting in the middle of the cell made Alex sadder every time she saw it.

 

The lights in the room flicker on, and Reign raises her head, tilting it the side curiously. She smiles at the four of them, though it holds none of the warmness of Sam Arias.

 

Kara steps slightly in front of Ruby, making sure there’s something other than the specially designed cell between her and Reign. Ruby pushes passed her and approaches the cell, her face almost against the glass. Reign mimics her actions, standing as close to the glass as she’s able, her eyes searching Ruby’s face.

 

“Mom,” Ruby says, her voice wavering. “Momma it’s me.” Reign just continues to stare at Ruby, her dark eyes shining with intensity.

 

“I miss you,” Ruby continues. “But I like living with Lena and Kara. We eat a lot more takeout than before, but it’s okay. I’m topping my class in math and science now, and I’m getting loads better at english stuff too.”

 

“Alex says she’s working to make you better and Kara said we just need some faith and it’ll be okay. So I’m trying to be well behaved. And I’m trying to be strong, for when you get home.”

 

“There is already strength inside you, child,” Reign whispers. “You could help dispense justice on this world, you could help ensure the bad are wiped out and the complacent are judged. We can cleanse this world.”

 

Alex freezes. This is the first time she’s heard Reign speak since they brought her in.

 

“But you can make the world better without hurting anybody,” Ruby says. “Supergirl does it. Lena does it. Alex does it. And that’s what we can do, too.”

 

“We?” Reign asks.

 

“Us together,” Ruby says, “when you come home.” 

 

It happens in slow motion.

 

Ruby puts her hand up, and goes to touch the glass. The glass designed to send thousands of volts of electricity through whoever touches it.

 

“No!” Alex yells, and Kara sprints forward, to pull Ruby away from the glass.

 

But before Kara reaches her, before Ruby can touch the glass, Reign is screaming in pain. Her body convulses and her eyes bulge and Alex yells for Kara to get Lena and Ruby out of there.

 

Reign lies in the middle of her cell, writhing in pain, aftershock still passing through her body.

 

“You touched the glass,” Alex says in awe, “you tried to direct the current away from her and  _ into  _ the cell. You tried to save her.”

 

Reign rolls over and faces Alex. 

 

“You did it for her,” Alex says.

 

“For Ruby,” she whispers, before losing consciousness.

 

Alex continues to stare at Reign, shock and adrenaline coursing through her. For the first time in almost seven months she thought that maybe, when Alex had spoken to her, it hadn’t been Reign who talked back.

 

For the first time in almost seven months, Alex thinks she saw Sam Arias staring back at her.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night 8/8 for this year's chanukah and this chanukah story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope youve enjoyed this little story and i hope youve enjoyed your chanukah/enjoy this holiday season whatever you celebrate.

Lena learned a long time ago that losing someone isn’t the worst thing that can happen to her. Losing somebody was relatively easy. But holding onto hope that one day they’d come back, that one day the’d be a part of your life again, Lena knows that that is what truly destroys a person.

 

While Kara hoped and Alex attempted to find a cure, Lena got to work.

 

She began the process of getting Old Mrs. Arias to sign away her familial rights and being named the executor of Sam’s estate. She began getting herself certified as a foster parent lest she face any trouble with keeping Ruby down the line. She began a trust in Ruby’s name to get her through college and keep her comfortable for several lifetimes over.

 

So when Alex Danvers sits Lena down and tells her she thinks Sam is improving, Lena isn’t excited. 

 

In fact, she’s angry at herself.

 

Because she can feel the smallest glimmer bud deep within her, and she knows that if she doesn’t quash it, it’ll grow and engulf her in tendrils of hope she cannot control.

 

“No,” Lena says, cutting Alex off, “it’s not possible.”

 

“I’m telling you,” Alex says, “I know what I saw. Sam touched that glass on purpose to try and protect Ruby. For just a second, it was her - Sam, not Reign.”

 

“So what would the next steps be?” Kara asks, gripping Lena’s hand tightly. 

 

“I think exposing her to Ruby is our best bet. Hear me out,” she says when Lena begins to object. “Not in person, not at first. Videos of Ruby, pictures of her, stories from you two. And then, if it appears to be working, we can bring Ruby in when it’s a little safer.”

 

“And if it doesn’t work?”

 

“The we keep looking for a different way to help her.”

 

“And we keep getting everyone’s hopes up and we keep disappointing Ruby and we never accept that maybe there’s nothing we can do for Sam anymore.” 

 

“I know this is hard,” Alex says, “but I refuse to stop trying to help Sam. She needs us. And we need her, she’s our friend, she’s Ruby’s mom. We don’t abandon family, Lena.” 

 

_ But family abandons us,  _ Lena wants to say. She feels her frustration rising as she begins to realise that relentless optimism is a Danvers trait and that nothing will dissuade either sister from this futile endeavor. They really think everything is going to be okay.

 

Lena looks to Kara for reassurance or validation, she’s not sure. But when she looks into Kara’s eyes, she feels safe. She remembers that she has a family now, Kara who loves her and Ruby who relies on her. She has a family she loves to go home to and an excuse not to work on the weekends. She even has Alex, whom she feels is moving from the ‘surly acquaintance’ category to someone else she can depend on. 

 

Maybe, Lena thinks, maybe this family won’t abandon her. Which means she, in turn, can’t let Sam spend the rest of her life in a DEO cell. She needs some of that Danvers hope. 

 

“Fine,” she concedes, “we take it slowly. And we pull the plug if Ruby is in any sort of danger.”

 

“Of course,” Alex promises, “but I don’t think you’re gonna like the next idea.”

 

Lena sighs. “What is it?”

 

“We think we should begin to explore Ruby’s potential powers,” Kara answers. 

 

“And you think it’s a good idea to explore her powers at the same time she’s going through this intense emotional time?”

 

“Well,” says Kara, “we think the extra emotions will help trigger her powers. I mean, she already has better hearing than humanly possible.”

 

“She heard me whisper to Kara from across the balcony,” Alex confirms.

 

“And she’s asked me questions about her abilities. She’s scared, Lena. Ruby doesn’t know what she is; she thinks she’s gonna be evil like Reign.”

 

“And if we can help her discover who she is in a safe and controlled environment, then we should.” Alex finishes. 

 

Lena reaches into her bag and pulls out a manilla folder almost bursting at the seams.

 

“This is my only request,” Lena says. “I’ve compiled a list of the top ten child psychologists in the country. I’ve done the background research, the googling, the private investigating. My preferences are highlighted.”

 

“And what do you want us to do?” Alex asks.

 

Lena pushes the file over to Alex. “You have the resources to get them high enough clearance levels to help Ruby, give her a professional to talk to about all of this.”

 

“Done,” Alex says, taking the files. “Absolutely done.”

 

“Then if all of this is okay for Ruby, it’s okay with me.”

 

Lena doesn’t know if she’s making the right decision for Ruby. She just hopes she can keep her as safe as she can within the walls of the DEO.

 

///

 

_ One Year Later _

 

///

 

Lena’s running late. Way too late for her liking. The man at the front of the room drones on and on, the numbers on his powerpoint losing any meaning the more Lena stares at them. She glances at her watch, and sighs. She needs to leave right now. 

 

She stands up from her chair at the head of the meeting table. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Jones, but this going to have to wait,” Lena says as she collects her things.

 

“Is everything okay, Ms. Luthor?”

 

“I have a prior engagement that I cannot miss,” Lena answers, before turning to her assistant sitting in the corner. “Jess?”

 

“Yes, ma’am?”

 

“You know this account just as well as I do, you can take my place at this meeting. In fact, I’ll probably be taking a lot more time off in the future. Jess here will take my place for the rest of the week. Anything she decides is final.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” Jones huffs.

 

“I trust her with my life, I most definitely trust her with my company. Jess, come take your seat.”

 

Once Jess is situated - and with one final glare at a disgruntled Jones - Lena leaves the meeting room and whips out her cell phone.

 

“Hey babe, I need a lift,” Lena says, “any chance you can pick me up?”

 

“Meet me on the balcony,” Kara replies. “I’ll be there in two.”

 

\--

 

When Lena walks through the front door, she’s greeted by the smell of freshly fried sufganiyot and a hug from Ruby that threatens to break a couple of ribs. 

 

“Hey, honey,” Lena greets with a smile. “How was school?”

 

“So slow,” Ruby says rolling her eyes, “I spent all day counting down the minutes til the last bell.”

 

“That’s weird, because Kara told me she picked you up after second period and you went flying together?”

 

Ruby gasps. “Kara, you snitch!”

 

“It’s not my fault! Lena kissed me into submission!”

 

“I didn’t miss much,” Ruby defends, “Plus I’m all anxious, and Kara helped me get rid of some nerves.”

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Lena tells her. “I’m nervous, too. Excited nervous.”

 

The doorbell rings and Ruby bounds to the door. Kara and Lena follow very closely behind. 

 

Alex stands at the door, giant menorah in hand. “Do you have the goods?”

 

“Kara and I made sufganiyot and Lena promised to make latkes for dinner later on,” Ruby answers with a smile.

 

“Perfect,” Alex says. “Now I’ve got someone here who’s ready for an oily sugar hit.” Alex steps aside and reveals Sam standing behind her. She wears jeans and a tshirt and she looks tired and weary, but she’s alive and she’s really herself and she’s there. She’s there in front of Ruby and Lena and Kara. 

 

“Mom,” Ruby whispers, “hi.”

 

Remembering her DEO training, she waits for her mom to approach her, rather than running up to Sam herself. But the moment Sam approaches Ruby and opens her arms, she launches into her mother’s arms, holding onto her as tightly as she can.

 

“Welcome home, Sam,” Kara says from behind them. “You look great.”

 

“Kara,” Sam smiles, hugging her hello. “And Lena.”

 

Lena doesn’t realise she’s crying until her tears land on Sam’s shirt. 

 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Lena says.

 

“Provisionally,” Alex interjects, returning from the kitchen with a mouth full of sufganiyah. “But as long as there’s no major incidents, it should be fine.”

 

“Thank you for taking care of Ruby,” Sam says earnestly. “All of you.”

 

They make their way into the living room where Alex has set up the menorah.

 

“Another year, another first night of Chanukah.” Kara says wistfully. “Everyone ready?”

 

If a passerby had been in front of the house at that moment, they would’ve seen a wondrous sight. A small, patchwork family, standing together in front of the flickering flames, celebrating countless miracles. Ancient ones that sprouted from rebellion and hardships, and personal ones that manifested in the strength and love of their family. Miracles born from love and hope and the belief that everything would be alright.

 

As Kara sings the blessings for the first time that year, Ruby reaches for Lena’s hand and Alex puts a hand on Lena’s shoulder and Lena feels the warmth that now lives permanently in her heart expand outward and engulf her entire being.

 

Lena Luthor is with her family.

 

And she is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come and chill w me over at [murdershegoat](http://murdershegoat.tumblr.com) on tumblr i mostly just complain about things but it's a fun time i promise


End file.
